The present disclosure generally relates to graphical processing and, more particularly, to systems and methods for balancing performance between multiple graphical applications as well as analyzing performance of the graphical processing unit (GPU).
Many electronic devices include GPU(s) for presenting graphics on an electronic display device. Development of software applications for such devices is often complex and it is not uncommon for such applications to provide sub-optimal system performance and resource utilization. One approach for distributing resources of the GPU is to assign varying priorities to each of the graphical applications. In a prioritized workload environment, however, some applications may monopolize the GPU at the expense of the other applications.
As existing approaches fail to fairly distribute graphical processing resources, the inventors have developed improved systems and methods for starvation free scheduling of prioritized workloads on the GPU.